Le prince des ténèbres
by Arisa-chaan
Summary: Découvrez la vie et les aventures du fils de voldemort, Gabriel Salazar Jedusor qui n'est certainement pas un ange! Dark!Harry ; Serpentard!Harry ; Slash HP/OC plus tard. Mises à jour lentes car je n'ai pas beaucoup de tems pour écrire.
1. Comment tout à commencé

Le prince des ténèbres

Coucou ! Voici ma première fic, j'espère que ce début sera apprécié !

 **Titre :** Le prince des ténèbres

 **Disclaimer :** Malheureusement, les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, de même que l'univers d'HP, tout ça est à la fantastique JKR. Cependant, il y aura quelques personnages sortis de ma seule imagination mais assez loin dans l'histoire je pense. Il faut encore que j'y réfléchisse !

 **Rating :** M pour la violence et le sang dans les prochains chapitres.

 **Bêta :** Aucun pour le moment mais si vous êtes intéressé, n'hésitez pas à vous proposer !

 **Fréquence de parution :** Pour le moment je n'ai aucune certitude, qui vivra verra comme on dit !

 **Reviews :** N'hésitez pas à partager votre avis et à me faire remarquer ce qui ne va pas ou si vous avez aimé ! Je répondrais dans le prochain chapitre.

 **Note** : Soyez avertis, plus tard il y aura un, ou même plusieurs, couple M/M donc homophobes passez votre chemin, cette fic n'est pas pour vous !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Prologue

Comment tout a commencé

On était le soir d'Halloween et dans la rue de Godric's Hollow, des citrouilles grimaçantes et de fausses toiles d'araignée pendouillaient sur les maisons. Les enfants couraient de maisons en maisons et partout résonnait des rires et des cris.

S'avançant d'un pas vif dans l'allée, une haute silhouette vêtue d'une étrange robe de tissus apparemment très coûteux d'une couleur vert profond et encapuchonnée de telle sorte que son visage soit plongé dans l'ombre jubilait.

Cela faisait un an et trois mois jour pour jours qu'il cherchait la traîtresse qui lui avait volé ce à quoi il tenait le plus et ce soir, grâce à Peter – ce sale rat -, il l'avait retrouvée.

Il atteignit le manoir des Potter au bout de cinq minutes, voyant nettement la grande bâtisse sous fidélitas maintenant qu'il connaissait et avait mémorisé l'adresse. Voldemort rabattit son capuchon, dévoilant un homme auquel on ne donnait pas 30 ans aux cheveux d'un noir de jais et aux traits séduisants, charismatiques et aristocratiques. Ses yeux d'un bleu glacial étaient à l'instant parcourus d'éclats rouges sous l'effet de l'excitation et de la joie.

Il était vraiment magnifique, très loin de la face de serpent qu'il avait auparavant. En effet, un éclair de lucidité avait percé le nuage de folie qu'était son esprit depuis sa séparation d'avec ses morceaux d'âmes et il en avait conclu que la fragmenter n'avait pas été l'une de ses meilleures idées car s'il était fou, comment pourrait-il profiter correctement de son règne ? Et puis, le règne par la terreur n'avait pas été son but premier alors il avait décidé de récupérer tous ses morceaux d'âmes bien que le processus n'avait rien eu d'agréable. A présent, il avait retrouvé son humanité et sa dangerosité n'en était qu'exacerbée. Surtout qu'il voulait récupérer son bien le plus précieux.

Il brisa les multiples protections d'une pichenette, il n'avait pas que ça à faire, et ouvrit la porte une fois devant. Dans le manoir, une dispute violente entre une femme et un homme se faisait entendre. Aucun n'avait remarqué son intrusion aussi ne fit-il pas grand cas d'eux, trop pressé de répondre à l'étrange appel qui semblait émaner des étages supérieurs.

Il suivit l'attraction, montant deux étages et traversant de multiples couloirs, pour finalement déboucher sur une porte où le nom « Harry » était affiché.

Voldemort eu un rictus haineux. La traîtresse mourrait dans d'atroces souffrances bien assez tôt. Comment osait-elle renommer l'enfant, qui plus est avec un nom comme celui-ci ? Si banal si… sang de bourbe !

L'homme pénétra dans la pièce, presque nerveux. La chambre était dans les tons rouge et or, si Griffondor que s'en était écœurant. Il put voir une montagne de doudous, de jeux pour enfant et sur tout un pan du mur une énorme armoire où devait se trouver tous les vêtements.

Au milieu de la pièce se trouvait un petit lit à barreaux en bois et dedans, un enfant d'un peu plus d'un an le fixait à travers un interstice, de ses yeux émeraudes. Ses cheveux ébouriffés et sa bouille ronde étaient Made in Potter.

Le seigneur des ténèbres s'approcha de lui et d'un geste enleva le puissant sort d'apparence auquel il était soumis ainsi que celui, vicieux, qui bridait sa magie d'une puissance inouïe. Devant lui, le petit garçon avait maintenant des cheveux d'un noir ébène lisses qui lui tombaient dans les yeux et atteignaient ses épaules, ses traits s'étaient affinés, il avait rapetissé de deux ou trois centimètres et ses yeux auparavant vert émeraude étaient maintenant d'un vert plus profond et insondable, pailletés d'argent.

 _« Les couleurs de Serpentard »,_ pensa Voldemort avec fierté.

Le bambin lui adressa alors un magnifique sourire qui le fit fondre et lui tendit ses petits bras dans une demande muette évidente, même pour lui qui n'avait jamais approché un bébé sauf le sien, il y a plus d'un an, et encore, juste quelques minutes.

Avec des gestes hésitants, mais d'une tendresse qui aurait décroché bien des mâchoires et causé plusieurs évanouissements foudroyants, il prit son enfant dans ses bras et le serra contre son torse large.

Il ressentait une telle joie de l'avoir enfin retrouvé et de pouvoir le tenir dans ses bras après tant de temps qu'il se sentit étourdi un instant.

-Pa', babilla le petit être, faisant sourire l'homme, d'un vrai sourire affectueux.

-Oui mon fils, c'est papa, gagatisa t-il en frottant son nez contre sa petite joue ronde et toute douce et en respirant à plein poumons son odeur de bébé, oubliant un instant où il se trouvait.

Tom était émerveillé du fait que son fils n'avait pas peur de lui contrairement aux autres enfants et qu'il sache déjà qui il était malgré qu'il ne l'ait vu qu'une fois, juste après sa naissance, avant de lui être arraché par la traîtresse.

Il revint cependant au présent en entendant les voix qui se disputaient il y a un instant se rapprocher de plus en plus.

Alors il enfila son masque de dangereux mage noir (nda : ce qu'il est hein ! Faut pas trop pousser non plus héhé !) que l'enfant sembla apprécier car il rit en s'agitant dans ses bras, le regardant avec joie avant de devenir qu'un coup sérieux et d'essayer de l'imiter, avec un assez bon résultat d'ailleurs.

Le seigneur des ténèbres retint un sourire amusé et retourna son attention sur la porte qui s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard, dévoilant Lily et James Potter dont les sourires se fanèrent très vites pour être remplacés par des expressions horrifiées.

-Harry ! S'exclama la jeune mère en regardant son fils dans les bras de son géniteur.

-Son nom, espèce de garce, est Gabriel Salazar Jedusor, je te le ferais retenir sous la torture, sois en sûre ! Cracha le mage noir avec haine, sa baguette pointée sur le couple.

James, lui, contemplait avec rage le tableau sans défauts que faisait Voldemort et son fils. Le gamin ne l'avait jamais vraiment accepté et quémandait rarement, voir jamais, de câlins or là, il tentait – avec succès – d'imiter cet inconnu et semblait parfaitement à l'aise contre le mage noir.

Lily fondit en larmes. Elle avait échoué à protéger son bébé de l'horrible enfance qu'il allait sans aucun doute vivre aux côtés de son géniteur et elle pouvait sentir d'ici la magie noire de son enfant tourbillonner de joie d'avoir été libérée du sort que lui avait apposé Dumbledore. Voldemort qui lisait leurs pensées à tout deux oscillait entre rage et satisfaction.

Satisfaction de savoir que son fils ne l'avait pas remplacé par Potter et qui lui ressemblait déjà et rage de savoir que c'était Dumbledore, une fois de plus, qui avait contribué à son malheur et avait osé brider la magie de son fils mais aussi que la salope croit qu'il allait faire vivre l'enfer à son fils alors qu'il n'aspirait qu'à son bonheur, même si cela faisait cliché.

En regardant Lily pleurer, il ne ressentit absolument rien si ce n'est du dégoût. Il l'avait aimée autrefois, mais après sa trahison, il ne la voulait plus auprès de lui et encore moins de Gabriel

La seule chose positive qu'il pouvait désormais lui concéder était que, grâce à elle, il avait à présent un héritier, un fils adorable – oui oui, il avait bien pensé le mot adorable ! - qui faisait déjà fondre son cœur de glace et qui serait le seul capable de cela, assurément.

Immobilisant la rousse d'une pichenette de magie sans baguette, il pointa sa baguette sur le « père de famille » qui n'eut pas le réflexe d'éviter le sort rougeoyant et se retrouva à terre, hurlant à s'en briser les cordes vocales et se tortillant lamentablement en bavant.

Et dire qu'il était chef des aurors ...

-Regarde le bien hurler Lily, bientôt ce sera ton tour, je prendrais tout mon temps et tu me supplieras de t'achever !

En jetant un coup d'œil à son fils dans ses bras pour voir s'il n'était pas trop perturbé par les cris de l'homme il resta stupéfié. Le garçon regardait son père adoptif convulser sur le sol et crier de toutes ses maigres forces en babillant joyeusement et en se tortillant dans ses bras comme pour aller vers l'homme au sol. Il semblait s'amuser comme un petit fou !

Le bambin fronça ses petits sourcils et sembla sur le point de pleurer quand il fit cesser le sort de torture et par là même les cris de souffrance.

En agitant sa petite main il dit :

-Pa' ! Do'ris ! Do'ris !

Et James se remit à crier quand le même rayon rouge que précédemment, bien qu'un peu plus petit, le toucha.

Avec un regard surpris, Voldemort abaissa la main de son fils qui protesta à grands renfort de « Do'ris! ».

Après encore quelques minutes de tortures sanglantes au grand plaisir de Gabriel, le mage noir lança le sort de mort et l'enfant rit en tapant dans ses mains et battant des pieds dans un grand désordre joyeux.

Voldemort agrippa rudement les cheveux de la rousse et resserra sa prise sur l'enfant gigotant avant de transplaner dans son manoir en Albanie, laissant le corps sanguinolent et sans vie du dernier des Potter être découvert par l'ordre du Phénix qui se pointa seulement quelques minutes plus tard, mais vraiment beaucoup trop tard !

 _A suivre…_ _23/03/2016_


	2. La lettre

Le prince des ténèbres

Bonsoir ! Je suis incroyablement désolée pour l'attente ! J'ai été plutôt super occupée ces derniers temps et je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire. En plus j'ai eu une horrible remise en question de toute mon histoire et du coup j'ai tout modifié après le prologue x) bref, un gros bazar !

 **Disclaimer :** Malheureusement, les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, de même que l'univers d'HP, tout ça est à la fantastique JKR. Cependant, il y aura quelques personnages sortis de ma seule imagination mais plus loin dans l'histoire.

 **Rating :** M pour la violence et le sang que pourrait contenir certains chapitres.

 **Bêta :** Aucun pour le moment mais si vous êtes intéressé, n'hésitez pas à vous proposer !

 **Fréquence de parution :** Pour le moment je n'ai aucune certitude mais ça risque d'être long avec tout ce que j'ai à faire pour la fin de l'année scolaire !

 **Reviews :** N'hésitez pas à partager votre avis et à me faire remarquer ce qui ne va pas ou si vous avez aimé ! Je répondrais dans le prochain chapitre.

 **Réponse aux commentaires :**

 **X-FanFicX** : Merci pour ta remarque, j'ai corrigé mon erreur ^^. Et encore, ce n'est que le début, si tu savais ce que je prévoie pour la suite XD je vais libérer mon moi maléfique dans cette histoire :') Merci pour ton commentaire et j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre et tous ceux qui suivront ^^.

Je ne répondrais pas aux autres commentaires car il n'y a rien à répondre mais merci pour vos compliments, ça m'a fait incroyablement plaisir et j'espère que vous aimerez aussi la suite,

Bonne lecture !

 **Le prince des ténèbres**

 **Chapitre 1 : La lettre**

 _26 Juillet 1991, un manoir quelque part en Albanie_

Gabriel, une lettre à l'aspect officiel à la main, gambadait joyeusement dans les sombres et froids couloirs du manoir de Salazar Serpentard, son ancêtre, sous les regards attendris des antiques tableaux.

À bientôt 11 ans, c'était un garçon très mignon aux cheveux noirs, longs jusqu'aux hanches, lisses et soyeux, aux yeux émeraude pailletés d'argent, brillants de vivacité, et à la silhouette petite et fragile.

À son passage, les mangemorts s'inclinaient brièvement en le saluant et il leur répondait avec de joyeux signes de la main et de grands sourires candides.

Il s'arrêta finalement devant une grande porte à deux battants qu'il poussa avec entrain, se faufilant dans la minuscule ouverture qu'il créa.

Dans la salle du trône, faite de marbre et d'or, plusieurs mangemorts portant leur masque formaient un arc de cercle devant les quelques marches menant au trône de Voldemort et au milieu duquel un autre mangemort se tordait en tous sens et hurlait de douleur sans aucune retenue sous l'effet du puissant doloris d'un seigneur des ténèbres apparemment contrarié.

Cependant, le sort s'arrêta dès que Voldemort remarqua l'entrée de son héritier et les mangemorts semblèrent se détendre d'un coup et s'agenouillèrent devant Gabriel avec respect.

Même si le respect n'était pas feint, les mangemorts avaient plus l'habitude de saluer leur jeune prince de façon amicale et détendue, mais devant le père, ils n'étaient pas sûrs de rester en vie s'ils ne faisaient rien de moins que de s'agenouiller.

Évidemment, Voldemort savait comment les mangemorts se comportaient avec son fils en dehors de sa vue, rien ne lui échappait dans son propre manoir, et si ses fidèles étaient toujours en vie et bien portant, c'était parce qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas exterminer toute son armée, malheureusement…

Et puis, Gabriel avait eu une enfance assez hors norme et avait toujours été entouré de mangemorts, il les voyait sûrement un peu comme une vaste famille bien que cela ne l'ait jamais empêché de torturer ceux qui l'indisposaient ou le décevaient d'une quelconque manière. Peut-être qu'il était normal qu'il ne veuille pas être entouré de gens obséquieux à souhait et qui surveillait chacun de leurs mots en sa présence… Enfin, sur ce dernier point, Voldemort aurait préféré qu'ils se surveillent un peu plus, surtout depuis le jour où il avait surpris son fils de 5 ans chanter une chanson extrêmement vulgaire, parlant de la domination du monde par les mangemorts et de toutes les atrocités qui serait commises par ces derniers, avec moult détails absolument dégoûtants, de sa petite voix innocente et aiguë réussissant l'exploit de le choquer, LUI un seigneur des ténèbres accompli !

Et où avait-il put entendre ça le petit Gabriel ? Tout simplement pendant les beuveries journalières des mangemorts qui l'invitaient généreusement à se joindre à eux pour s'amuser. Étant donné que son fils ne faisait rien d'autre de la journée que de lire, apprendre la magie, courir partout dans le manoir en causant des catastrophes et parasiter le pauvre Severus, quand il était là, pour combler son ennui, il ne lui avait jamais interdit de participer à ces soirées tant qu'il ne restait pas éveillé au-delà de 23h et que tout ce qu'il buvait était non-alcoolisé.

Revenant au présent, il rejeta d'un geste négligent de la main ses mangemorts qui s'empressèrent de filer en traînant derrière eux la chose larmoyante et parcourue de spasmes qui avait l'audace de s'autoproclamer sorcier. A peine les battants se refermaient-ils dans un claquement sec qu'il se retrouva les bras pleins d'un Gabriel apparemment surexcité, rebondissant sur ses genoux en le noyant sous un flot continu de paroles incompréhensibles et précipitées.

Voyant que son fils ne semblait pas près de s'arrêter, il hocha juste la tête en faisant comme s'il comprenait absolument tout son monologue, sachant d'avance qu'une fois lancé, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter à part le besoin d'air et la prise de conscience que tout ce qu'il disait n'avait strictement aucun sens.

Après environ 10 longues minutes, le jeune garçon sembla enfin se rendre compte que son monologue surexcité n'avait pas été compris et qu'un humain normalement constitué avait besoin de respirer, car il s'arrêta net, la mine contrite, et entreprit de reprendre son souffle.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire au final ? Le taquina gentiment son père.

-Hum…désolé, juste j'ai reçu ma lettre pour Poudlard, reprit l'enfant en lui tendant les parchemins désormais tout chiffonnés.

-Ha…c'est donc ça, Se contenta de commenter le seigneur des ténèbres en s'assombrissant quelque peu.

Il déroula le premier parchemin, bien qu'il connaisse son contenu par cœur, l'ayant lu et relu d'innombrables fois lorsque lui-même l'avait reçu pour la première fois.

 _COLLÈGE DE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

 _ **Directeur : Albus Dumbledore**_

 _(Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin Docteur ès Sorcellerie,_

 _Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers)_

 _Cher Mr Jedusor,_

 _Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

 _La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendrons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._

 _Veuillez croire, cher Mr Jedusor, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

 _ **Minerva McGonagall**_

 _ **Directrice-adjointe**_

Voldemort ré enroula le parchemin et soupira avec lassitude, levant les yeux vers son héritier.

-Pourquoi veux-tu tellement aller là-bas ? Pourquoi pas Durmstrang, Salem ou même Zakuran ? Ces académies sont 100 fois meilleures que Poudlard, tu pourrais te perfectionner là-bas alors qu'à Poudlard, tu n'apprendras jamais rien !

-Parce que je veux découvrir cette école dont tu m'as tant parlé et que tu as un jour appelée ta maison. Et puis, c'est toi même qui m'as dit que plus tôt tu te fais des alliés ou des suiveurs, mieux c'est. Avoir des infiltrés dans Poudlard pourrait être un avantage pour plus tard, non ? Même si je n'apprends rien cette année, ce n'est pas si grave, je lirais et apprendrai par moi même si c'est ce qui t'inquiète.

-Non, ce n'est pas le problème, loin de là, le problème c'est que tu me ressembles assez pour que Dumbledore fasse le lien entre nous, si le nom ne lui suffit pas, et que Poudlard représente la place forte des sorciers de la « lumière » et de leurs futurs alliés. Alors imagine leurs réactions quand ils vont voir le fils de Voldemort marcher tranquillement dans le château ! C'est définitivement trop dangereux.

-Les lois de Poudlard empêcheront les professeurs et Dumby de me faire du mal et je peux gérer n'importe quel étudiant qui aurait l'idée stupide de s'en prendre à moi. De plus, crois-tu que tu ressemblais à ça à 11 ans ? Demanda Gabriel. Son visage auparavant sérieux se transforma d'un coup quand il sourit joyeusement avec une insouciance et une naïveté semblant totalement authentiques et son père pensa que s'il ne le connaissait pas aussi bien, il n'aurait pas remarqué la lueur de calcul quasiment constante dans ses yeux verts et argents.

Après un petit moment, le plus jeune reprit son visage sérieux et continua :

-Si cela ne te suffit toujours pas, dis-toi qu'il y aura Sev et Quirrel, que Dumby a stupidement engagé, il t'est fidèle même si il n'a pas la marque non ?

L'homme parut indécis un instant avant de soupirer avec résignation.

-Très bien, tu as gagné ! Mais au moindre signe que tu es reconnu comme ce que tu es ou que Dumbledore tente quelque chose, je te transfère dans une autre école, compris ? Et ne compte pas me cacher quoi que ce soit, je demanderais des rapports à Severus tous les jours. Quant à Quirrel, oui il m'est fidèle, et c'est censé être un secret connu seulement de lui et moi, dit finalement Voldemort, son visage prenant un air soupçonneux.

Dans le silence qui suivit, le garçon ne put se réjouir de sa victoire tandis qu'il se tortillait sur place avec gène comme son père le dévisageait avec insistance.

-Gabriel... Dit l'adulte sur un ton n'admettant aucun refus.

-Eh bien il se pourrait qu'en passant devant ton bureau, j'ai eu une petite crise de curiosité, une petite hein ! Rikiki comme ça, dit-il en illustrant ses paroles à l'aide de son pouce et son index, qui aurait hypothétiquement pu conduire ma magie à contourner tes sorts de discrétion pour pouvoir savoir ce que tu faisais dedans…

Son père leva un sourcil sarcastique et un brin amusé qui fit se tortiller encore plus Gabriel tandis qu'intérieurement il était impressionné. La magie de son fils avait contourné ses propres sorts de silence et d'anti-espionnage juste pour céder à une petite curiosité d'enfant. Aucun sorcier de sa connaissance à part peut-être Dumbledore ne serait capable de réaliser cela, même avec une baguette et même si c'était la seule chose au monde qu'ils auraient voulu. La façon dont Gabriel était en communion avec sa magie, c'était tout simplement... _magique_!

-Bon, peu importe ! Ça fait déjà mille fois que je te dis qu'écouter aux portes c'est mal, j'abandonne !

Le garçon eut une expression faussement surprise.

-Parce que tu t'es toujours soucié de ce qui est bien ou mal papa ? C'est sûr que tuer et torturer des gens est signe d'une grande moralité ! En plus, c'est toi qui m'as appris que les règles sont faites pour être contournée...

-Sans se faire prendre, le coupa son père avec amusement.

Gabriel eut le bon sens d'être gêné.

-Ben en même temps tu es un pro dans ce domaine là alors laisse moi encore quelques années pour m'y perfectionner et te dépasser !

-Nous verrons bien ! En attendant, que dirais tu d'aller nous restaurer ? Et demain je t'accompagnerais moi même au Chemin de Traverse !

-Vrai de vrai ? s'exclama le garçon en sautillant sur place d'excitation.

-Vrai de vrai, confirma le père avec un sourire.

-Mais... tu n'avais pas une réunion ultra importante et supra confidentielle avec ton premier cercle ?

-Comment tu ?... Ha, j'imagine que c'est encore une minuscule crise de curiosité ? Se moqua le plus âgé.

Gabriel rougit.

-Bon, ça passe pour cette fois !

« Et toutes les suivantes évidement », pensa avec résignation le plus grand seigneur des ténèbres de tous les temps qui fut vaincu par le plus beau sourire de tous les temps.

Si ce seigneur des ténèbres n'avait pas lui-même élevé le détenteur de ce sourire, il n'aurait jamais vu la lueur froide et calculatrice dans ses yeux verts et argents.

Il lui arrivait souvent de se demander quel genre de monstre il avait créé mais jamais il ne regrettait.

 _Le même jour durant la nuit, une maison quelque part en Angleterre_

Une silhouette non reconnaissable se faufila discrètement dans la maison aux lumières éteintes. Elle déjoua les nombreux sorts de protection mis en place dans différentes pièces avec difficulté et parvint enfin jusqu'à l'objet de sa convoitise.

La silhouette s'empara de l'objet rougeoyant avec une satisfaction presque palpable et fit demi-tour. Juste avant qu'elle ne transplane, quiconque l'aurait regardée en cette instant aurait distingué une longue barbe sortant de sa cape. Une longue barbe argentée.

 _A suivre…_ _08/05/2016_

 _Avis ?_


	3. Diagon Alley

_**Le prince des ténèbres**_

 **Chapitre 2 : Un compagnon dominant ? Une baguette indépendante ? NOOOOON ! (Bref, Voldy s'arrache les cheveux)**

Salut ! Bon ben, encore désolée de l'attente, je n'étais jamais satisfaite de ce que j'écrivais et j'avais une flemme monstre et… c'est les vacances ! Bref, je vais pas m'attarder, ce que vous voulez c'est lire mon histoire, pas mes excuses x)

 **Disclaimer :** Malheureusement, les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, de même que l'univers d'HP, tout ça est à la fantastique JKR. Cependant, il y aura quelques personnages sortis de ma seule imagination mais plus loin dans l'histoire.

 **Rating :** M pour la violence et le sang que pourrait contenir certains chapitres.

 **Bêta :** Aucun pour le moment mais si vous êtes intéressé, n'hésitez pas à vous proposer !

 **Fréquence de parution :** 1 semaine? 1 mois? 1 an? Je ne peux vraiment pas dire, cela dépend de beaucoup de chose, dont mon inspiration parfois défaillante.

 **Reviews :** N'hésitez pas à partager votre avis et à me faire remarquer ce qui ne va pas ou si vous avez aimé ! Je répondrais dans le prochain chapitre.

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

Lixiris : Désolée, je sais que tu vas piquer une crise quand tu vas l'entendre mais il n'y aura pas d'ASG, du moins ce sera pas celui que tu pensais et il arrivera beaucoup beaucoup plus tard dans l'histoire ! Évidement, je prendrais certaines caractéristique qu'on lui avait donné mais bon, il m'emballe plus alors je le vire !

Pandadoudoucornu : Merci, j'avoue que j'ai eu du mal avec leur personnalité et j'hésitai beaucoup avec celle de Gabriel, doit-il être le parfait héritier ? Doit-il être super innocent avec son père qui fait tout pour qu'il garde son innocence ? Doit-il être comme tout le monde?(Bon celle là, je l'ai très vite rejetée, pas question qu'il soit banal!) et aussi, doit-il apprécier ou détester les mangemorts et vice , un vrais casse tête !

Aurélie Malfoy : Oui oui, tu as deviné !

Lilas Chupa : Moi aussi je les adore et c'est bien parce que je trouve qu'il n'y en a pas assez que j'écris cette fic ^^

Non, ne t'inquiète pas, l'abandon n'est pas au programme mais mes mises à jours vont souvent être longues, je ne suis pas très constante et je saute d'une fic à l'autre selon mes humeurs x) (j'ai 8 fic en cours dans mon porte vue)

Comme certains ont devinés et que je l'ai écrit en haut déjà, je vais te le dire, c'est Dumbledore qui vole la pierre philosophale ^^

Bernaba : Moi aussi j'Adore ces fics et je trouve qu'il n'y en a pas assez, voilà pourquoi j'ai fait celle là en partie ;) Hé oui, C'est exactement ça, méchant Dumby ! Ben voilà enfin la suite, j'espère que tu vas aimer !

X-FanficX : Encore en retard mais tout petit le retard alors ça va non ? x) Tu devines juste, Tom a pas finit d'en baver mdr ! T'inquiète, Dumby a juste volé la pierre philosophale, je garde pire pour plus tard ^^ Voilà la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaise autant que le début.

Bref, merci pour tout vos commentaires et pour m'avoir mis dans vos favoris/alerte et voici le chapitre 2 !

* * *

 _ **27 Juillet 1991, le Chemin de Traverse**_

Tom apparut soudainement sur le Chemin de Traverse, Gabriel accroché à son bras. Le mage noir s'était apposé un sort de glamour qui rendait ses yeux bruns, adoucissait un peu les traits de son visage et teintait ses cheveux en châtain au lieu de noir.

Ces petits changements le rendait méconnaissable pour quiconque aurait vu le Tom adolescent durant sa scolarité ou le Voldemort qui avait récupéré ses horcruxes et retrouvé son humanité -Un point plutôt discutable mais passons !-.

-Alors, tu aimerais commencer par quoi ? Demanda t-il à son fils qui regardait tout autour de lui avec une excitation mal cachée qui le fit sourire.

Gabriel n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion d'aller beaucoup sur le Chemin de Traverse, encore moins avec lui.

-J'aimerai aller chercher ma baguette, puis les livres, puis la valise, puis les ingrédients de potion, et aller à Florian Fortarôme, et… et tout les magasins que l'on pourra faire !, s'enflamma le jeune garçon, sa main toujours dans celle de son père.

Voldemort sourit tendrement -oui, tendrement !- en regardant son fils de 11 ans qui, pour le moment, n'en paraissait pas plus de 7 voir 6.

En y réfléchissant, Gabriel était bien plus dangereux que lui à son age.

Lui, il avait toujours eu l'ai différent des autres, sombre, dangereux et charismatique, ce qui avait amené la méfiance des moins aveugles sur lui à plusieurs reprises.

Mais Gabriel, tout son contraire, avait un air d'innocence si naturel, une apparence si fragile, une attitude si enfantine et un visage si mignon que personne ne se méfiait de lui, au contraire, toute le monde avait envie de le protéger. Personne ne voyait sa vrai personnalité avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Voldemort ne pensait pas que son fils avait vraiment un mauvais fond mais il avait grandit entouré de mangemorts, des meurtriers de masse et des gens pas forcément très équilibrés dans leur tête, et surtout, il était son fils, et les enfants aimaient imiter leurs parents et les rendre fiers. Cela devait lui paraître normal de torturer et de tuer des gens.

Bien que, petit, il avait déjà une prédisposition à la torture – ça on l'a tous vu x) -.

-Hé bien, commenta t-il en sortant de ses réflexions, si l'on veux pouvoir faire tout cela en une journée, on devrait commencer dès maintenant ! Donc, la baguette…

Le seigneur des ténèbres guida son fils dans l'allée des Embrumes et ils s'arrêtèrent devant une boutique nommée « La Ronde des Bois », un nom décidément très étrange.

Devant le regard curieux de son fils, Tom expliqua :

-C'est une boutique peu connue mais la qualité des baguettes est largement supérieure à celle de chez Ollivander et utilise beaucoup plus de composants différents. La plupart sont durs à trouver, rares et illégaux.

-Donc les baguettes sont plus puissantes ? Demanda Harry tandis qu'ils entraient.

-Certaines oui, certaines non, tout dépend du sorcier, répondit un homme à la voix grave en se plaçant derrière le comptoir, venant d'une porte bien cachée.

La boutique était sombre mais pas poussiéreuse et des piles bien rangées de boites longues et fixes étaient placées contre les murs dans toute la boutique.

-Bonjour messieurs, bienvenu dans ma boutique ! Je suppose que vous êtes là pour la rentrée de ce jeune homme. Avant de vous présenter des baguettes, je vais faire quelques tests pour diminuer les risques.

-Les risques ? Questionna l'enfant innocemment.

Le fabricant, Raymond, n'était pas un imbécile, si l'enfant était dans ce magasin c'est qu'il n'était pas si innocent que ça mais… il était vraiment trop mignon !

-J'utilise beaucoup de composants volatiles pour mes baguettes et certains réagissent mal à être touchés par quelqu'un qui n'a pas d'affinité avec eux. Ainsi pour limiter les risques je vais voir quel cœur et quel bois pourraient vous correspondre.

Gabriel leva des yeux suppliants vers son père. Dès que l'on parlait de risques et de Gabriel dans la même phrase, Voldemort n'était pas très coopératif. Heureusement le Terrible Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pouvait pas résister à l'attaque ultime des yeux de chiot battus de son fils et admit sa défaite.

-Très bien, vous pouvez commencer.

L'homme inclina la tête et après un mouvement de baguette bref, un mètre se mit à prendre toutes les mesures possibles et imaginables du corps de Gabriel tandis qu'une plume enchantée écrivait les résultats. Une fois fini, l'homme récupéra la feuille et mit la mit sur le comptoir près d'une quarantaine d'échantillons de bois différents.

-Passez lentement votre main de baguette au dessus des bois et fermez les yeux. Vous sentirez vite avec lequel ou lesquels vous avez une compatibilité.

Gabriel ferma les yeux et fit comme dit, passant lentement sa main droite au dessus des morceaux de bois. Soudain il sentit sa magie s'agiter et il saisit l'échantillon pour se le faire immédiatement arraché par l'artisan.

-Continuez, continuez ! Le pressa t-il, apparemment surexcité.

Donc il continua et le phénomène se répéta trois autres fois avant qu'il n'arrive à la fin de la rangée d'échantillons.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, son regard se posa sur les échantillons sélectionnés dans les mains de l'homme. L'un était noir, un autre rouge, le troisième beige et le dernier blanc.

-Hum… c'est un mélange très inhabituel de bois, surtout par le nombre. Donc, nous avons respectivement de l'ébène, qui facilite l'utilisation de la magie noire et sombre, du prunier, qui augmente la puissance de la baguette dans les situations difficiles et annonce un grand destin guidé par des forces qui nous dépassent, de l'aubépine, qui facilite l'utilisation de la magie blanche et enfin du houx qui permet de faire l'équilibre entre tout les autres et facilite l'utilisation des arts de l'esprit comme l'occlumencie et la légilimencie. Je sais que je n'ai aucune baguette composée d'au moins deux de ces bois ensembles, il va falloir la faire sur mesure si cela vous va.

Voldemort ne fit même pas semblant de réfléchir, bien conscient qu'il ne pourrait rien refuser aux yeux de chien battu de son fils.

-Si c'est sans danger, je n'y vois pas d'objections…, dit-il avec résignation.

Mais le sourire 100 000 watts que lui donna Gabriel était une récompense suffisante à sa capitulation.

-Aucune inquiétude monsieur, ce n'est qu'une formalité ! Nous allons à présent trouver le ou les cœurs qui vous conviennent jeune homme, si vous voulez bien me suivre, dit l'homme en souriant comme un gamin le jour de noël tandis qu'il les guidait à une porte derrière le comptoir.

La pièce dans laquelle ils entrèrent était grande, emplie de boites de baguette jusqu'au plafond du coté gauche et d'immenses étagères pleines de bocaux, poches et boites contenant chacun un cœur de baguette différent, des tripes de dragons et carapace de doxys aux crins de sombral et griffe de gryffons sur tout le coté droit.

-Vous allez vous placer devant les étagères, fermer les yeux et libérer votre magie. Je récupérerai ainsi le ou les composants qui réagissent à votre magie et je n'aurai plus qu'à tout assembler.

-Ok, dit Gabriel, plissant les yeux, soupçonneux en regardant le fabricant de baguette.

Comment saurait-il qu'il dissimulait la plupart de sa magie ? Puis il réalisa que tout le monde gardait au moins une petite bribe de magie cachée, même inconsciemment, et que c'est ce que voulait dire l'homme par là. Ben tant pis pour l'homme, il était un garçon obéissant après tout !

Donc Gabriel relâcha sa magie en totalité dès qu'il fut devant les étagères en souriant avec malice.

Raymond pensait qu'il étouffait, l'air était lourd, irrespirable et la magie du garçon poussait la sienne à se soumettre et réaliser tout ses désirs. Il n'avait jamais ressenti un tel pouvoir auparavant, c'était effrayant mais en même temps enivrant. Sa propre magie ressemblerai à un chien bien dressé, accueillant son maître rentré du travail en lui faisant la fête mais sans jamais le gêner dans sa marche, si elle avait une forme physique.

Le raclement de gorge irrité du père le ramena quelque peu à la réalité et il alla rapidement ramasser les composants qui s'étaient mis à vibrer.

-C… cela ira jeune homme, bredouilla Raymond qui suait de l'effort de ne pas se perdre dans la magie du garçon. Il faillit tomber lorsque la pression se retira brusquement et que sa magie jaillit comme pour la retenir, bien en vain.

Enfin libre de la présence accablante, il regarda attentivement les éléments dans ses mains.

Comme pour les bois, les cœurs compatibles étaient au nombre de quatre, et ce n'était pas les plus communs !

-Alors ? s'impatienta le seigneur des Ténèbres.

Facile à dire pour lui, la magie de son fils ne lui faisait aucun effet à part une sensation de chaleur agréable.

-Nous avons du venin de basilic qui est un composant extrêmement sombre, des larmes d'ange qui sont exactement le contraire et sont d'une pureté sans tache. Nous avons également des écailles de dragon céleste qui rendent la baguette inutilisable à quiconque autre que son propriétaire, détectent les intentions de celui ci et font en sorte de les accomplir même à distance et sans contact. En gros elles donnent une volonté propre à la baguette. A ma connaissance, seul Merlin a déjà possédé et pu utiliser une baguette contenant une écaille de dragon. Et enfin, un cheveu de veela, qui montre que le possesseur de la baguette est destiné à… hé bien… à avoir une créature magique pour compagnon d'âme. C'est inscrit dans la magie même, ce qui veut dire que ce sera une créature puissante et dominante.

Il regarda le père du garçon, inquiet de sa réaction, ce n'était jamais facile d'apprendre que son fils était destiné à une créature dominante pour compagnon d'âme. Il faillit soupirer en voyant la furie et les reflets rougeoyants dans les yeux de l'homme, une aura sombre l'entourant. Yep, jamais facile ! Mais ça il connaissait, c'était déjà arrivé plusieurs fois auparavant, les parents étaient tous les mêmes après tout, donc il ne se découragea pas et continua.

-C'est, encore une fois, un mélange très surprenant, je ne sais pas si je pou-, il s'interrompit devant le regard un peu humide de son client qui le regardait avec espoir, soudain il se sentait près à tout pour ne pas décevoir ce regard, il voulait tellement y voir de la gratitude et de la joie, rien que pour lui, donc il se rattrapa à la hâte, mais je suis sûr que je vais pouvoir trouver un moyen de mettre ces éléments ensemble, ne vous inquiétez pas, donnez moi 3h et vous aurez votre baguette !

Tout pour que ce regard se tourne une nouvelle fois sur lui…

De retour dans la rue, Voldemort marmonnait furieusement, son fils placé sur la hanche.

Son fils, son petit bébé, avec une horrible créature magique DOMINANTE qui ne s'intéresserai qu'à profaner son innocence ?! Jamais ! Avant qu'il ne laisse faire cela, il faudra qu'il soit 600 pieds sous terre et encore ! Il allait étriper, éviscérer, découper en petits cubes, mutiler, castrer, émasculer et enfin tuer dans d'atroces souffrances n'importe quelle créature s'approchant trop près de son bébé ! Dans sa rage, Voldemort oubliait un peu facilement de quoi était capable son fils.

Bientôt, il fut sortit de ses joyeuses pensées par la vois boudeuse du dit fils.

-Papaaa! Repose moi!

-Non, répondit simplement l'homme, intraitable.

-Mais Papaaa!

-Non c'est non.

Clair, net, catégorique. Donc, pas de négociations possible traduisit le garçon.

En vrai il ne se souciait pas vraiment d'être trimballé par son père, c'est juste qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'était énervé à la fin, c'était bien d'avoir un compagnon, non ?

Vraiment, parfois il ne comprenait pas les réactions de son géniteur, les seigneurs des ténèbres étaient très étranges…

-Maintenant, où veux tu aller ?

-La librairie !, s'exclama t-il, toutes interrogations oubliées.

Près de 2h30 plus tard, Gabriel quitta avec réticence son lieu de prédilection, propriétaire de 15 nouveaux livres, allant de la conception des boucliers de sang aux arts noirs et à la nécromancie, en plus des livres sur sa liste scolaire.

Nul besoin de dire que n'importe quel parent n'aurait même pas laisser son fils approcher d'un seul de ces livres mais Voldemort n'était pas n'importe qui après tout.

Ils allèrent manger dans un petit restaurant quelconque du Chemin de Traverse puis Gabriel demanda à aller à l'animalerie magique.

-Tu veux un animal de compagnie ? Interrogea son père avec une sorte d'espoir dans ses yeux.

-Bien sûr que non, ne sois pas bête papa ! J'ai déjà Galen ! Je veux juste prendre du MiamHiboux, il adore ça.

-Je te le dis, cet oiseau n'est pas normal, ronchonna le Grand et Puissant Seigneur des Ténèbres, tu devrais le chasser.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-De un, un faucon qui aime le MiamHiboux n'est pas courant, de deux, un faucon _sauvage_ qui reste avec un humain n'est pas normal, et de trois, un putain de faucon qui lance des regards noirs ou moqueurs à un seigneur des ténèbres c'est carrément suspect ! Grommela t-il en pensant à ce foutu poulet volant.

-Pour les deux premiers peut être mais pour ta troisième raison, je pense que tu deviens paranoïaque cher papa, dit le jeune garçon en ricanant.

Ils allèrent donc à l'animalerie où Gabriel acheta quelques souris et rats figés en plus du MiamHiboux. Galen était un gouffre sans fond quand on en venait à la nourriture.

Après cela, il fut temps de retourner chercher sa baguette.

La boutique était sans dessus dessous comme si il y avait eu un séisme, et quand ils allèrent au sous sol, ils virent que les murs étaient noircis et plusieurs trou étaient incorporés dans le sol et les murs, seul les étagères pleines de cœurs et les piles de boites étaient intactes, protégés par des sorts très puissants.

Le fabricant, lui, était en sueur, ses vêtements autrefois impeccables étaient troués, déchirés et quelque peu brûlés.

-On dirait que vous avez eu quelques difficultés, commenta le mage noir en regardant la loque humaine d'un regard critique, la baguette est-elle finie ?

Il se renfrogna en repensant à cet enfoiré de cheveux de veela mais comme il était déjà venu à la conclusion satisfaisante qu'il tuerai toute créatures s'approchant de trop près de son fils, il se concentra plutôt sur le fabricant de baguette.

-Elle est bel et bien fini et cela n'a pas été sans mal ! Je viens juste de finir, répondit l'homme, haletant.

Il tendit à Gabriel une boite semblable à toutes les autres et celui ci l'ouvrit avec empressement. Une baguette noire veinée de rouge, blanc et beige était posée sur un lit de velours blanc. Le bois était lisse, poli délicatement, et il était strié d'arabesque argentées. Son manche se distinguait du reste de la baguette par une bande argentée, faite d'une matière lisse que Gabriel reconnu comme une écaille de dragon céleste, incrustée dans le bois.

Il saisit la baguette et sentit un courant chaud et sauvage se propager dans son corps du bout des doigts au bout des orteils.

La baguette sembla ronronner dans sa main et les arabesques luisirent quelques secondes avant de revenir à la normale.

-25,6 cm, baguette de bois de houx, prunier, aubépine et ébène avec des larmes d'ange, du venin de basilic, des cheveux de veela et des écailles de dragon céleste pour noyau. Un chef d'œuvre que je ne suis pas prêt de ré accomplir ! Cela a été un combat ardu de mettre tout ces composants ensembles. Pour les stabiliser, j'ai dû couler du vifargent, un métal très rare, dans de petites rainures que j'ai crée à la main. Grâce à l'écaille de dragon céleste, la baguette est consciente, j'oserai même dire qu'elle pourrait avoir des sentiments. Ainsi, je vous conseillerais de ne pas la traiter comme un simple objet, elle risquerai de mal le prendre.

Cette dernière vibra, le vifargent luisant doucement, comme en accord avec les dires de son créateur.

-C'est trop cool !, s'exclama le petit garçon avec excitation.

-Et dangereux, grogna son père avec un regard peu amène à la baguette.

-Mais non, elle sera très gentille, tu verras papa !

Le vifargent luisit encore une fois et Voldemort soupira de dépit.

Le seigneur des ténèbres leva les yeux au ciel en priant Merlin et tout les fondateurs de lui donner la force de survivre à cette paire démoniaque.

Une fois la baguette payée -50 gallions ! Non mais c'est quoi cette arnaque !?- , ils finirent d'acheter les fournitures de la liste et vaquèrent quelques heures dans Le Chemin de Traverse et l'Allée des Embrumes avant de rentrer.

* * *

 _Prochain chapitre: l'anniversaire de Gabriel et peut être sa rentrée à Poudlard (sinon ce sera encore un autre chapitre)_

 _Et voilà... commentaire?_


End file.
